


Date Night

by SherwockLaufeys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherwockLaufeys/pseuds/SherwockLaufeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides that it's time him and Steve have a well earned date night, leaving a nine year old Peter and three year old twins Jess and Lulu with a new babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, i'm sorry if Steve or Tony seem OOC and if there are any spelling mistakes.

Date night had arrived for the worn out superheroes. Along with working alongside the rest of the avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D and being fathers of a nine year old Peter who behaved most days and the terrible twins aged three Jess and Lulu who somehow managed to scare away nearly every babysitter ever. It was Tony who decided that him and Steve needed some well earned alone time along with hoping to get lucky later on tonight. Tony sat by the bar having a drink of scotch while waiting for Steve to finish getting ready as well as the arrive of the new babysitter, in hopes the twins would not scare this one away.Peter watched Steve tying his tie from the double bed,

"Peter I'm counting on you to keep those two mischief makers in order tonight think you can do that for me and your dad?" Steve asked with a small grin, "You can count on me" Peter said hoping off the bed giving a salute. "Poppa! Poppa!" Lulu screamed while running up to Steve, he gave a light laugh "I'm guess daddy put your Pj's on" said as he picked Lulu up, she was in her Iron Man onesie she was a daddy's girl while Jess was a Poppa's girl meanwhile Peter more or less didn't care. Lulu nodded her head "Yep, Poppa look's smart" Lulu squeaked. Downstairs Tony was pouring another drink when he heard Jess running up to him "Daddy daddy!" she called, tony swiveled around to face the little munchkin who was in her Captain America onesie, Tony knelt down and patted he head "Hey you little rascal", Jess pointed to Tony's drink "What that?" she said tilting her head to the side "It's scotch" Tony replied "Scots?" Jess tried to repeat "Here you go buddy try a bit" Tony said lifting the glass to Jess's mouth as Steve came downstairs carrying Lulu in one arm and holding Peter's hand with the other.

 

"Tony don't you dare!" Steve snapped, "Daddy!" Lulu giggled trying to act like Steve. Tony stood back up and downed his scotch placing the now empty glass on the bar he looked towards Steve who angrily made his way over to Tony. Steve carefully let go of Peter's hand and put Lulu on the floor. Tony whistled "lookin good handsome", "Dad please!" Peter said disgusted while Steve went bright red "Right you three Lily should be here in a minute and I want you all to behave understand me?" Steve said emphasizing the word behave. "Sir I believe that Miss Lily has arrived" J.A.R.V.I.S announced "Send her up Jarvis" Tony replied. not a second later the elevator pinged and the door's opened Lily stepped out, Steve walked up and held is hand out which Lily gladly took to shake his hand "Thank you so much Lily" Steve said before adding "I hope they're no trouble and if they are tell Jarvis and we'll come straight back home for you", "Oh don't worry I'm sure they'll be no trouble at all you two just go out and have a great time and don't worry ok?" Lily said with a bright smile. Tony walked towards the elevator with Peter then Lulu and then Jess following closely behind in a straight line. "Alright guys me and Poppa are gonna go ahead and leave now" Tony said as he knelt down to ruffle Peter's hair then give his two girls a kiss on the forehead, Steve did the same before they left in the elevator to garage ready for their alone time. Lily looked at the three children "Hi i'm Lily and you must be Peter, now which of these two is Lulu and which is Jess?" Lily asked Peter. Peter grinned up at her "the tallest of them is Lulu as you can see she's wearing an Iron Man onesie". "Great ok would you guys like to play avengers?" Lily asked beaming brightly, Jess and Lulu smiled nodding their heads up and down, "I think you're the best babysitter we've had so far and you've only just got here" Peter yelled throwing his hands in the air.

 

The elevator pinged as it reached the garage floor, the doors swoosh open as Steve and Tony stepped out an evil smirk grew across Tony's face he reached his hand out behind Steve. SLAP...Steve grew red "Tony please try to behave" Steve strained, "No promises and relax the kid's will be fine" Tony smirked dragging a bright red-faced Steve over to the car. "It's not the kid's I'm worried about its lily" Steve said sighing loudly. The drive to the restaurant was quiet until they pulled up and Tony had Back in Black by ACDC blasting loudly to announce his arrival. Tony was the same old Tony only now with a husband and three though very lovable but sometimes annoying and needy children. Although the relationship between he and Steve was shocking, it was a big surprise for Steve himself, but children now that was something Tony never ever imagined happening so when they first got Peter Tony was reluctant but soon warmed up to the boy once he showed an interest in science. Tony never did plan on another child joining the Stark tower let alone two twin girl's too much drama he thought and having to deal with their constant mood swing's later on in life and the bad break up's they would have, but as soon as the littlest one took an interest in causing mischief like a certain Demigod uncle he warmed up to them. Steve, he could handle the children he could now in a way handle but bed sharing at night with the little tyke's he had to set some rules. Steve however, had been more reluctant with starting a relationship with Tony but soon warmed up to the idea, having children for him was something he always planned on doing and he didn't so much as mind if they all came running into their shared bedroom at night jumping up onto the bed with little sob's because they were scared, but alone time was something they both needed a date night; they hadn't had one in ages mostly to do with the fact that the babysitter's got scared away and they would pass the stories on so no other poor soul would endure the same. Family life could be a handful especially when a superhero who is an Avenger and sometimes having to go away on S.H.I.E.L.D missions leaving your little loved one's at home thinking about their little sad faces with tear-stained cheeks begging you not to go but, it was all worth it.

 

Tony kept stealing glances at Steve while looking at the menu, "Steve" Tony suddenly spoke breaking a comfortable silence, Steve looked up and placed his menu down "Yes?" Steve asked a small smile placed on his lips. Tony took a deep breath "Steve, I know I never say it much and with my old playboy ways sometimes showing; but I love you and the little tykes back home", Steve smiled and reached his hand across the table and Tony placed his atop of Steve's "what's brought all this on I know you love us, you don't always have to say it for us to know it" Steve replied "Well next month Steve I'm going on a Stark Industries business trip so..." Tony trailed off expecting an upset or angry Steve "That's ok you have to do what you have to do, how long" Steve calmly replied with his smile still on his lips. 'damn you and your adorable sexiness Steve' Tony thought "About two weeks three to the top's, promise".

The rest of dinner went by smoothly apart from the two waiters which would try to flirt with Tony at any given chance they got. He would make sure to not tip them greatly... The drive home was filled with glances at each other along with Tony's well-known smirk that said 'just wait till we get back'.

 

When they arrived back to the penthouse suit they found Lily quietly finishing her school work, the house was quiet and surprisingly clean and tidy "Oh your back I hope you had a lovely time, they're all upstairs sleeping, they were very well-behaved and even helped put away their toys, I don't understand why no one else will babysit for you" Lily said as she packed her bag "Thank's Lily we'll call you again sometime, Happy will drop you off home and give you some money for babysitting tonight" Tony smiled. Steve and Tony watched as Lily disappeared into the elevator before both ragging off their shoes and racing to the bedroom throwing off their clothes apart from boxers and laying down in bed cuddled up close together. Tony was about to go have a 'very heated' make out session with Steve when the pitter patter of tiny feet and little sob's could be heard the door creaked open a tiny bit and Jess ran in trailing her trusty blue, red and white blanket with an embroidered Iron Man helmet on "Daddy"...sniff..."Poppa!" Jess sniffed rubbing reddened eye's. Tony grumbled under his breath which to Steve sounded a lot like 'and here's the little cock-blocker now'. Steve lifted Jess onto the bed "What's wrong little one?" Steve asked holding her close rubbing her back "Peter...s...said Haydro would come...and get me" Jess whispered "you mean Hydra" Steve sighed, Tony sat up"And three two one" Tony said annoyed and straight away Lulu and Peter came running in and jumped up on to the bed. Damn these little tykes maybe before Tony was due to fly out for the business trip it was time for them to have a little sleep over at Auntie Tasha and uncle Clint's house so him and Steve could have some quality time together without Tony getting cock-blocked by Jess or having a full bed.


End file.
